Brooke
History When Brooke was about 4, her parents were killed by a gang that her father was part of. Her father, who was also a telepath, found out that his gang was trafficking young children and running illegal tests on their supergenes. The gang took Brooke and brought her to Thailand, with nine other children, for testing on her supergene. Brooke was there for 3 years and found out that the children were being injected with a serum to bring out their supergene. After years of testing, Brooke was the last child, and the night of her trial someone caused the warehouse to explode, saving her. But while she made her escape, with the help of a masked man, chemical splashed in her eyes. In the following weeks, as Brooke made her way back to America, she became fully blind and went to live with her grandmother in San Antonio. Brooke started to realize that she had superhuman abilities, her grandmother revealed that she was an empath and that her whole family had powers over the mind and over emotions. Brooke would keep learning how to use her powers, and learning how to fight. At 14, she would begin at 'Xenon High: School for the Gifted and Unknown'. The First Book Brooke would get assigned on a team with Jay, Amayah, KJ, Madelyn, Jude, and Erika. In the months to follow Brooke and her other teammates would suspect that Jay was working against them somehow. While trying to find answers, Brooke and Jude got hypnotized by Jay. After the team gets tricked by Jay, Brooke would play a very important role by breaking Jay's hypnotism, and showing Jay the future through KJ. A future where Jay died. Brooke and the team would soon find out that Jay and Madelyn are cousins. Powers * Psionics: '''Brooke has very powerful psychic abilities, which she can display them in various ways. ** '''Telepathy: '''Brooke can use her mind to influence whatever she wants. *** '''Mind Control: '''Jay taught Brooke how to use her mind to impose her will on others, she can influence and control the mind of another being. **** '''Mind Possession: '''Brooke can also possess the min of another being, and basically use their body or mind. *** '''Memory Alteration: '''Brooke can alter someone's memory or perception of certain events. *** '''Mental Paralysis: She can also induce a mental paralysis, and reduce someone or something to a catatonic state. *** Power Detection: 'Brooke can detect the powers of another superhuman, and detect what kind of being someone is, with the exception of deities, gods, and some magic-users. *** '''Psychic Links: '''Brooke can use her mind and link it to people, animals, robots, AI's, and more. *** '''Mental Block: '''Brooke can block out the mind of another person and literally become mentally invisible, with this she can also keep psychics from seeing her when performing telepathic feats.'Mental Camouflage: '''Brooke can not only become mentally invisible but also use her mind to camouflage her from the naked eye. *** '''Psychic Blast: '''Brooke can build up psionic energy and manipulate it velocity and strength. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Brooke is able to influence, manipulate, and move objects and matter with her mind. ** '''Empathy: Brooke can sense other beings emotions, powers, and temperaments of others. In this, Brooke has a full understanding of herself. *** Power Detection: '''Brooke is able to sense the powers of other superhumans, and fully interpret their abilities. Brooke can also loosely interpret what kind of being someone is (deity, alien, demon, angel, etc.) Abilities * '''Multilingualism * Telepathically Heightened Senses: '''Since Brooke is blind, her senses are already heightened, but her telepathy makes her other senses stronger. * '''Excellent Martial Artist